Hikaru Gosunkuji (Continuum-59343921)
Hikaru Gosunkuji --17, Amateur Mage, Boyfriend of Ryonami History Little is known about Gosunkugi’s past, except that he has always been an outcast and he constantly spies on Akane trying to take her picture. He has a reputation of being all but invisible in a crowd, a non-entity of which most people thought too insignificant to take much notice. This was how he learned about the engagement between Ranma and Nabiki which he then spread around campus. Gosunkugi knew that Nabiki was an excellent fighter, had spotted her working out in the dojo as well as that fight she had at the Kuno mansion. He had been following her from almost the first day he had seen her take out Kuno. It was a strange fixation he had developed, being a shy boy by nature with a crush on the nearly-as-formidable Tendo Akane. He had yet to divine who the man who called himself her cousin was, but he had seen the fellow around and judged by their mutual styles that they must have each had the same instructors. That she was better than either Akane or Ranma was difficult enough to grasp, but she seemed more inclined to avoid fighting wherever possible, except for when Shampoo attacker her during her and Ranma’s date. Actually he could remember few details about that fight since he got knocked over early on, then trampled by the other patrons who stormed by his table. He knew that there was some involvement with a Chinese girl who had purple hair who was now claiming to be the wife of Kaneda, but other than this he had little idea of what that fight had been all about. All he knew from when he awoke was that it must have been a powerful battle, for the damage those two had wrought was extensive. It was for this reason that Nabiki took him with her when she set about destroying Shokti Yusura’s hold over the school. Gosunkugi had wanted to shrink into a ball as he heard Nabiki continue to dig their graves ever deeper. What he did not count on was for Nabiki to soundly defeat Shokti’s minions. After Saki broke up the fight and arrested everyone she confiscated the pictures Gosunkugi as evidence. The next day Saki made him her informant and warned him that his habit of spying on on the girls' lockers had to stop or else. When Ryonami was shot by one of the Road Warriors Nabiki had Gosunkugi watch over her while she fought the Ronin. He ended up doing a fairly competent job of stanching her bleeding so that she was no longer in immediate danger. He then accompanying her in the ambulance promising to give Nabiki a full report once he got to the hospital. Afterwards he began working as part of Nabiki’s intelligence network. Upon Beiko’s transfer to Furinkan Nabiki had Gosunkuji hack the Graviton Computer Database to find out what he could on the girl. Both were surprised at just how much destruction the two had caused at Graviton High which added up in the billions of yen. Upon giving her a hard copy of the in for Gosunugi asked her out on a date which she accepted When Ryonami tried to rush to Nabiki’s aid when Typhoon went on a rampage after seeing Aiko Gosunkugi held her back only letting her go once everything was settled down. Then followed her to the side of Nabiki. After Typhoon grabbed Ukyo and ran off Ryonami finally got the courage to step forward, and give Nabiki the info she found with Gosunkugi hovering close nearby like an owl ready to spook at any moment. Due to all the men deployed by Frank it took awhile for her and Gosunkugi to get back to Nabiki to give her the rest of the info they gathered on Beiko and Aiko. After Artemis was dealt with they joined the others in heading towards the hospital after Shampoo went into labor. As they were waiting for Shampoo to give birth to Lylac Gosunkugi surprised Ryonami by wondering how Ranma was dealing with everything. After a small argument he admitted that he like most of the other guys in the school envied Ranma. Ryonami assured him that that he had nothing to be envied of and was surprised again when Gosunkugi commented on her attractiveness When Nabiki all but collapsed in the middle of a class and was taken to Dr Tofu to check on the condition of her pregnancy in addition to her wives Shampoo, Perfume and Ukyo, her good friends Alison and Beatrice, her sister Akane, her sister's fiancée, Ryoga, Keiko and Kodachi, and her other sisters---Natsume and Kurumi---with their mutual respective mates, and---of course---her ever-faithful lieutenants, Ryonami and Gosunkuji. All went was well eager to hear hear the latest word of Nabiki's condition (as if anything significant might have changed for her besides a few odd cravings in her diet). Though she tried to reassure them that everything was fine, but they wouldn’t hear of it calling her out for pushing herself so hard. Everyone was quick to call her out for trying to act so nonchalant about what happened. Nabiki had to silently concede that she would have to cut back and delegate more responsibility to Natsume and Kurumi-chan. Especially since out of all the females currently pregnant only Ukyo, Keiko, Natsume and Kurumi were presently barren, as not only were Akane and Kodachi both due to bear offspring at roughly the same time that Nabiki would have her own baby but now Shampoo herself was confirmed to be with Ranma's child, further expanding the size of their clan's next generation. Nabiki agreed to take it easy in the future and everyone decided to turn to the dojo. As they walked the two kilometers leading back towards the dojo the conversation moved back to their kids. Kurumi who glanced sidelong at the three sleeping infants and commented how she wanted wanted a child of her own. This caused Mousse to nervously reply that they shouldn’t be rushing things like that. Nabiki agreed stating that it was still another two years before she graduates highschool and even for Akane getting pregnant at seventeen is bound to be a burden. Since Akane and Kodachi had already made plans so they wouldn’t fall behind she reassured Nabiki that she would be fine. Keiko joked that Ryoga would wind up doing the lion's share of supporting his wife after the baby is born causing him to color abruptly at the thought of what the redhead was implying. At that Ryonami could not help but lean closer towards her own romantic interest and murmur about how clueless Ryoga was to which Gosunkuji could not help but glance towards the volatile Ryoga with an understandably nervous expression. The clan presented a weird sight while they trooped on home to Nabiki’s family dojo upon arriving they were greeted by Ranma recently returned from his training trip to gain control of his Elementals. By turns the Tendo family (and guests) filed in past the front gates and into the yard, heading for the main house through the rear entrance, only to come to a complete halt as they were greeted by the sight of a singular phenomenon, one not entirely new to their experience yet still somehow unearthly as a radiant aura of peace and ultimate bliss filled the whole of the Tendo compound. They found Kasumi sitting on a rock beside the koi pond with a white bird perched upon one outstretched finger as she sang a song whose melody was as sweet as any Nightingale, and the vision of her sitting there was like of something pure, perfect and otherworldly. After she finished and everyone broke the spell that held them all speechless Kasumi informed them all that she was going to medical school and thus was leaving on a trip to the examination place. Everyone was surprised at the suddenness of this announcement and while they did support her they were worried. Especially since the forces of evil might seek to turn her to their nature. Frank arrived to pick her up just as Kasumi informed them that he offered to be both her sponsor and companion. Everyone quickly figured out that the two had started dating. Saying their goodbyes Kasumi and Frank road off together. As the others watched over the fairy Gosunkuji leafed through the moldy old book that had long been gathering dust upon his bookshelf trying to figure out what it was. Eventually he theorized that it was a Bogart. He then proceeded to show how dangerous this thing was by tapping the jar trapping the evil sprite with the eraser end of his pencil and saw the little thing bare wicked teeth as it extended its wings and tiny claws in a most disquieting manner. Seeing the change Lenore realized that it was actually a Hate elemental. She was about to tell them the Demon Lord who was there source when she when Frank called who informed her that Nabiki had been kidnapped. Snapping the phone shut she told everyone what happened and they all left to join the hunt hopping to find Pantyhose Taro before he hurt Nabiki. Gosunkuji reluctantly followed his companions as they went to the Kuno mansion to check up on Kodachi where they would hook up with Frank to find out what happened to Tendo Nabiki. Ryonami followed as well as she had to know what happened to Nabiki. As they were walking they sensed a demon. Tracking it down they discovered Morrigar just as she was about to induce labor in Akane. Lenore wasted little time in attacking. No sooner had Morrigar began to realize that Lenore was a vampire when she was attacked by Chloe. While initially taken by surprise Morrigar wasn’t really worried about the two. She even joked at the two being friends with humans. It wasn’t until Kiima intervened that Morrigar backed off as Kiima’s nature confused her. The four quickly checked up on Akane Lenore having to catch her as the field levitating the girl collapsed. As Akane was still in a trance they took her to the Kuno mansion as they wondered where Ryoga was. Coming into the room they presented Akane to Tofu before explaining what happened. By this time Kodachi had recovered enough to ask about Akane, but Tofu calmed her down before handing her the freshly washed and cloth-swaddled Tokomo. Kodachi reached out to accept the infant into her arms, and then her face lit up like the sun as she embraced her newborn daughter, even as Keiko leaned closer to see, holding her own breath as if afraid to awake the infant, who seemed tiny and barely developed for all that she had taken so much out of her mother. The others were gushing over the baby as well when Lenore informed Tofu that Akane was going into labor as well. Given the fact that the two were giving birth to each other so soon this brought every ones attention to the fact that Shampoo, Ukyo, and Nabiki conceived at the same time. Kodachi ordered Keiko to go rescue Nabiki. She also convinced Natsume and Tatewaki to go as well. The prompted Chloe to ask where Ryoga was. They were informed that he went a head along with Mousse and Perfume in search of Ranma, Nabiki and Taro. Kurumi tried to volunteer but was quickly shot down by Natsume do to her condition and they needed someone to watch Kodachi and Akane. Ryonami tried to help her by stating that Gosunkuji could protect them as he was training in magic. Much to his surprise. She also tried to use Aiko but she was going as well. Before they left Beatrice gave Aiko a tracking device to help her find Nabiki. Beatrice and Kurumi remained behind with Akane, Sasuke, Kodachi, Ryonami and Gosunkuji, Doctor Tofu and the personal nursing staff of the Kunos. Unfortunately in order to get them to leave Beiko had been hiding the fact that she had gone into labor. No sooner did the others depart, however, did she begin to show the effects. To make things worse Beiko had set it so that she would give birth the same time as Nabiki meaning she would be going into labor as well. Takaharis scowled as she took notice of the empty seats in the classroom when she entered at the eleventh hour, this being the third straight class so far that she found less than fully attended. Realizing the students were ditching to check out Angel she became annoyed. Even more so when informed the school disciplinarian Hinako didn’t show up to class either. Takaharis grit her teeth as she thought this over, then glanced out the window of the classroom and softly murmured to herself. Gosukunagi asked her what she was talking about. Introducing himself Gosunkuji added that she wouldn't have heard of him as hardly anyone ever does. When she asked why he answered he just wasn’t that memorable, except to those people who found him amusing. This caused Ryonami to favor him with a hurt and annoyed expression. As she did a quick scan of his Akashic aura Takaharis encouraged Gosunkuji telling him not be quick to put himself down. She then shifted attention away from the his problems to the classes actual subject matter of the day. Gosunkuji seemed bewildered but nonetheless settled back in his seat with a thoughtful look that implied that he was thinking Takaharis's words carefully over, and meanwhile it was left to yet another of the students to answer Takaharis's question by citing page, chapter and passage. As she taught Gosunkuji studied Rumiko, unable to help feeling that there was more to her than met with mere appearances. As he hadn’t forgotten the earlier display when she briefly gave the class a hint as to her true nature. Knowing that Nabiki would demand no less than such careful and astute observations from her resident occult "expert, he he decided to keep a close watch over her. he was also grateful that she had actually noticed him, something almost none of his previous teachers ever did. When David attacked the school Takaharis with a chibi Hinako-sensei at her side looked on with dismay, as did many other faculty members and curiosity-drawn students. Takaharis instantly recognized David’s weapon as a Kirin's Claw. When Gosunkuji asked what she was talking about she evasively replied that it was something she read about in an old book on artifacts. Ryonami eyed the teacher with a curious expression but said nothing aloud about her own dawning suspicions. She was, however, filing mental notes away to later refer to Nabiki regarding this new teacher. When David Lo attacked the school looking for Nabiki Angel was able to fend him off. However he was eventually able to gain the upper hand using his Kirin abilities. He was just about to finish her off only to be stopped by Trudy. Who was forced to dive for the dirt and flatten herself as he sent a wave of force flowing from a casual sweep of his blade. Unfortunately the massed student body was gathered directly in line beyond that point. Takaharis did not even flinch but rather hastily raised a hand and erected a barrier with a few quick movements and a chanted word of power. The force wave broke upon it as a wave might a levy on the shoreline, thus preventing needless casualties from being added to the day's already appalling tally. This casual display of a protection field which fanned out to encompass the many students crowded behind her---caught the attention of Gosunkuji, who once again stared with growing apprehension towards this new exchange teacher, whose nature he was beginning to suspect was anything but that of an ordinary human. Nabiki had Ryonami look up everything she could about Otono. She quickly found that he was the head of the Otonabi Sports Apparel Zaibatsu, but when asked to dig deeper she found that he was head of Umakusa Suekazen. Siren suddenly appeared startling Nabiki and her immediate companions to explain what the Umakusa Suekazen was, its history as well as their connetion to Ranma and Nabiki. Siren warned Ranma and Nabiki that neither was up to the challenge of dealing with the Umakusa Suekazen. She advised Nabiki into finding a new trainer as Cologne wouldn’t be adequate enough, reminding her of Trudy when she asked who would be. She also knew about Ranma’s recent activities with his Elementals and advised him to continue with the last to as they would be intensifying their training tomorrow. With that advice she seemed to step sideways yet vanished into the empty space of air without nary a flicker or trace to mark her passage. Ranma and Nabiki were left in silence as they stared at where the blonde Amazon had been standing, and then slowly turned and looked at one another, no words being necessary as they both realized that they had just been issued a very significant challenge. While Gosunkuji was left in awe and wonder at seeing an Archmage. When Ranma resigned himself to his doom, Ryonami called him out for being so scared of training. However Ranma was talking about him having to sleep with Sobriel and Karina as he was sure either Shampoo, Perfume, Ukyo or Nabiki were going to kill him. While still mad her time with Sharil had calmed Nabiki down a lot telling him not to make a habit of it and not to enjoy it Nabiki asked Ryonami to look up Trudy. Upon discovering that the Bogart fairy was gone Gosunkugi searched his for it. When he couldn’t find it he remembered the new teacher Takaharis Rumiko and figured she could help. Making his way to the Furinkan library, in one of the closets in the basement underneath the building, after going through several dangerous traps, pit-falls and snares and circumventing an alligator-lined pit in order just to reach the adjoining chamber he found a leather-bound book. He was setting up his room to draw an Ogduoad Magical Summoning Circle when he was interrupted by Ryonami who had come looking for him. After explaining to her what he was doing she offered to help. Knowing what that would entail he tried to disway her but she insisted. So disrobing she allowed him to paint the runes on her body. Abilities Category:Continuum-59343921 Category:Characters